


Like scales from your eyes

by tinnydandelion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/M, M/M, everyone loves the others, just Misha realizing his crush, no relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnydandelion/pseuds/tinnydandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2008, beginning with the day after Misha and Jensen shot Lazarus rising aka the first episode with Misha<br/>or: How Misha realized that he has a thing for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like scales from your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/gifts).



> It is all [MashiarasDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream)'s fault since she made me tell her that dream. 
> 
> Thanks to her and [ViviTargaryen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen) for betareading.

**July 2008**

It has been a long day filming when Misha finally enters the house. Vicky looks up from preparing salad as he comes inside the kitchen and greets him with a smile: “Hey Mish! How was your day?”  
He grins back at her: “It’s quite a big production. I think they didn’t like my sweater though. The _looks_ I got.”  
Vicky laughs as she walks over to him and puts a kiss on his check: “I _love_ your sweaters.”  
“I am glad at least one person appreciates my great outfit!”, Misha answers as he hugs her tight and kisses her deeply.

They break apart and Vicky teases him: “So your whole day was overshadowed by a sweater, huh?”  
Misha grins and shakes his head: “No, not at all. Is there food? I'd love to tell you about the set. And my fellow actors are … _nice_.. I guess. I believe they think I’m weird though.” Vicky laughs again.  
  
She wonders how her husband always can make her laugh so easily: “That's because you _are_ weird, love.”  
“I know, that’s the reason you married me in the first place!”, Misha retorts and Vicky just shakes her head in amusement: “Come one, I think the lasagna is almost ready. You have to tell me all about this set and your _nice_ fellow actors while we eat this hopefully delicious meal.”

“And when I am entering that farm... that was like a real farm in the middle of nowhere and it was really big and Vicky, I tell you, when I entered that barn I even felt like an all powerful angel,” Misha says while Vicky smiles over the fact that he is using his hands to gesture and paint it all out.  
She considers telling him to eat before the meal gets cold but he is so much in his element that she doesn't want to stop him. She is not sure if she can right now anyway.

“And I went straight up to Jensen – he is one of the other actors – and his line was “Who are you?” and I am like “I am the one who gripped you tight.” and that is the part when he should stab me but he just stares at me. He has really green eyes, you know.”

That sentence has Vicky look up, she levels her husband who is too deep into it to even notice with a stare. Interesting.

“And that is when Jensen says to me: 'Dude, you just said I gripped your _thigh.'_ ”  
Vicky laughs out loud, because this _is_ funny and Misha looks at her like she betrayed all of his trust: “This isn't funny, Vicky. You should have seen Jensen. He was like 'What the fuck is this guy doing here?'”  
But Vicky can't help it and keeps laughing and soon Misha breaks too and they keep laughing until they have tears in their eyes.

“Okay, I admit, it is funny. At least now. It wasn't that funny on set,” Misha admits as he wipes away his tears.  
“But you had a good day?”, Vicky asks, because she really wants that. That her husband has a good job. Even if it's just for 6 episodes. She can't do another Karla.  
Misha smiles and nods: “All in all, they were okay. Jim Beaver even asked me about the sweaters. He is a nice old man. And acting with Jensen is kinda... _intense_.”

Vicky raises an eyebrow. _Intense_.  
Another word that Misha hardly uses to describe someone. The last time he said someone was intense was with _her_.  
  
“In which way?”, Vicky asks, because now she is curious and wants to know more about this Jensen guy.  
Misha shrugs as he finally takes another bite of the lasagna but Vicky figures it is to think it over for a moment. “I guess, it’s just the way he acts. It's like he flips a switch, he can go from laughing over something stupid to serious in under a second.”  
“Sounds interesting,” Vicky answers with a smile and hopes that this Jensen will be a nice fella, because if he hurts Misha, Vicky will tear him apart.

***

It's already dark when Misha comes home from another day on set, Vicky is lying in bed, reading a book.  
“Hey love,” Misha greets her, looking tired, and she smiles: “Exhausting day?”  
Her husband nods, lets himself fall on the bed and gives her a kiss. It's like a ritual, to greet each other with a kiss before any talk about how the day was.  
“You know I still want to hear everything about it?”, Vicky says with a smile and Misha huffs: “Of course you want that. You just want to hear how I suffered.”

Vicky frowns, this doesn't sound too good. But there is no real edge to the sentiment and Misha’s both ready to talk and relaxed on the bed, not quiet and pale and hunched in on himself, shy even to touch her, like he’d been during Karla, so it's probably nothing too serious.  
She still worries, though she hides it with a quick kiss: “Want to elaborate on that?”

“Today I met the other actor, Jared... Padasomething. He is like a giant child, I tell you that. He tried to mess up every single one of my takes,” Misha says with a sigh.  
“No way!”, Vicky says intentionally overdramatic, glad that it seems to indeed be nothing serious.  
Misha scowls at her with his usual sarcasm: “You think you can trust someone and then...”  
“You should know better, love,” Vicky laughs: “But I’m still listening. What did Jared do?”

Misha huffs: “Well, Jared tried to make me laugh. We just had the one scene together. Jensen was not helping, either. But at least he didn't try to fondle my balls.”  
“What?”, Vicky laughs out loud.  
“But filming with Jensen was nice. We sat on this park bench and it was really great. He is such an awesome actor, beautiful to watch.”  
  
Vicky spikes up. _Beautiful_. Interesting.  
Every time Misha mentions Jensen she hears those words, those words he hardly uses to describe anyone.  
And it seems that Misha doesn't even notice it. How he talks about his fellow actor.

So far she already heard him say that “Jensen has such a wonderful laugh” and “his eyelashes are really long”.  
Misha somehow always ends up talking about him. And every time she can only smile.  
Because she knows what this means, even when Misha hasn't realized it yet. But of course she will not say a thing.  
She will wait patiently for the coin to drop. For some strange reason, she can't wait for it to happen.

***

**Fall 2008**

It takes Misha almost 3 months.

They sit in the garden of their home and Misha has been sulking for the last few days but is unwilling to talk about it.  
Vicky is almost sure that they are starting to shoot the fifth episode and he will therefore soon be gone from the show.  
Though Vicky saw online that his character is well loved already, even if he just was introduced.

And it is good money, too. Also, Misha seems to enjoy the work with the cast and everything around it and Vicky is very happy about it.  
She knows he is happy with this job right now. She also knows that he doesn't really want to leave.  
She tried to make him talk about it but as so often he turned on his stubbornness and tries to deal with it on his own.  
Sooner or later, she has to get him to talk.

Maybe right now is a good time, she thinks to herself: “Mish... do you know when you will be home tomorrow?”  
Misha looks up surprised: “No idea. You know how it is with filming... I guess we will be filming for a few days.. and after that... they said my last episode will be filmed in January...”  
“You aren’t happy about that, aren't you?”, Vicky tries to coax him out of his shell and Misha smiles weakly: “You could say that.”  
  
“You like that job,” Vicky states just to point out the obvious and her husband nods: “I do. The sets are amazing, the crew is awesome and you just have to like Jared and Jensen. Playing with both of them is fun and exhausting and I really love every scene with Jensen...”  
“I figured,” Vicky says drily and Misha raises one of his eyebrows questioningly.  
“You told me all about your scenes with Jensen, love, I feel like I was in them too,” Vicky says with a little smile.  
“I would have noticed that,” Misha retorts, but there is a small smile on his face and that is definitely a win in Vicky’s book.  
“Are you sure?”, Vicky mocks him, trying not to give anything away but Misha just rolls his eyes: “You are unbelieveable.”

“I love you, too,” is all that she answers.  
They share a kiss and Vicky has one of these moments where she realizes how lucky she is with this man, that they found each other.  
They had their ups and downs but she is sure she can do anything as long he will be by her side.

“Vick... I feel sad about leaving the show,” Misha whispers as they part and she whispers back: “I know.”  
They lean back and both of them stare ahead for a while, letting their minds wander.

Minutes pass until suddenly Misha says out of the blue: “I will never be able to count all of Jensen's freckles.”  
“I think it's really hard to do such a thing while filming,” Vicky answers, trying to test the waters.  
“No... I mean... it's just... in my mind Castiel knows how many freckles Dean has, he knows everything about Dean,” Misha answers.  
“But he doesn't,” Vicky comments, trying to urge Misha on.  
And for once Misha keeps talking: “Castiel knows a lot about Dean... , I on the other hand don’t know a lot about Jensen. I know that he grew up in Texas and I know he has a girlfriend named Danneel, who seems to be very nice from what he tells me about it. Besides that...”  
  
“Maybe you should meet him outside of work..,” Vicky prompts and Misha sighs deeply.  
“I am getting myself something to drink,” he says instead of an actual answer.  
It obviously hits him harder than Vicky knew.

“Do you want something, too?”, Misha asks and she smiles and wants to hug him in this moment but instead she answers: “Just water, please.”

Misha carries the glasses over and gives Vicky her water. “Thanks,” she says. But Misha seems to be miles away with his thoughts.  
  
For a while he stands there, his glass still in his hand, seemingly stuck in his own mind so Vicky doesn't say anything.  
She just sits there and waits if Misha will tell her about the ways of his sometimes very strange but also very fascinating process of thinking.

Instead, Vicky can virtually see how the coin drops, how it suddenly hits Misha.  
How finally – FINALLY – he realizes it.

So she is not surprised when he says: "Oh fuck.... I think I have a thing for Jensen."  
Vicky giggles, gets up and gives her husband a quick kiss: "Oh, love, I knew it ever since you told me about his full lips that you wanted to know how they felt when he kisses you."

***

**Nov 2008**

  
When Vicky comes home this November day Misha is surprisingly happy, he snakes his arms around her and even spins her around.  
“What happened?”, she says laughing and he kisses her: “They called. I can stay on the show!”  
“You can what??”, Vicky squeals unbelieving and Misha laughs: “I can stay on Supernatural. They won't kill me off. Not this Season at least!”  
It makes Vicky very happy to see her husband like that, but there is also another very important thing that she needs to know, so she asks with a gleeful smile:

“Does this mean you will finally ask Jensen out on a date?”

The End (of that freaking dream)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get the timeline right. Hope I did. :)


End file.
